


Bet on It

by missvega



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvega/pseuds/missvega
Summary: “I think we should have a little game with our favorite stuttering stud.” Stan arched his eyebrows, very intrigued to see where Richie’s mind was. Despite knowing Richie the best, it was nearly impossible to follow his train of thought.“What kind of game?”“Let’s see who can get the biggest reaction out of him.”or, i wanted to write stenbroughzier and this is what i came up with. idk what it is but i hope y'all like it!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Bet on It

**Author's Note:**

> yes i watched hsm2 recently and just decided to name this after the best song :^)
> 
> anyways the losers are all seniors in high school here!

Richie and Stan have been - to put it nicely - having fun with each other for the past few months. It happened by accident mostly, after Richie crawled through Stanley’s window one day after Stan’s late baseball practice. He was sweaty and dirty, and about to take a shower when Richie showed up unprompted.

Truthfully, Richie didn’t even know if Stan would be home, but he was a little drunk and he missed the other boy - Richie tends to get a little affectionate when he drinks. He didn’t mean for it to happen; though he certainly didn’t complain when Stan’s mouth ended up latched onto his throat and his calloused hand on Richie’s dick. It ended too quickly for Richie, Stan making him come in just a handful of minutes and leaving him in his room while Stan went to shower.

They didn’t talk about it after, not really feeling the need to. It was just another part of their relationship, helping each other deal with their build up of hormones. They could act normal enough around each other with others around - the losers only giving them the occasional weird side glance if they got a little too flirty - but as soon as they were alone, they would instantly attach to each other. Hands roaming each other’s bodies, mouths leaving sloppy and wet kisses wherever they could, moans filling the air.

But they both knew they weren’t exclusive. That would make their relationship something  _ more _ and they were both too afraid of that. Too afraid to admit that maybe they  _ wanted _ something more. So Richie would continue flirting with practically everyone and Stan would laugh awkwardly when someone flirted with him; for some reason, being on the baseball team gives you a lot of popularity, even if those same people treated you like shit beforehand.

It was still weird, though, hearing Richie talk loudly about how great Bill’s ass looked in those baseball pants at lunch.

“I mean, what’s the plan, Big Bill? Make the other team so hard that they have to forfeit to whack one out?” Bill just elbowed him in the ribs and told Richie to shut up - followed by a “make me” by the resident trashmouth - but his face was a deep shade of red. Stan’s face was also flushed, he was guilty of staring at Bill’s ass more times than he could count. “Don’t worry, Stan. Your ass looks good, too,” Richie said with a wink. Stan rolled his eyes, but there was a smile threatening to break across his face.

The next time Stan and Richie were alone was later that day, after Stan’s practice. Richie picked him up to drive him home but they got a little distracted in the back seats. He could hardly resist when Stan’s skin shone with sweat and his hair was disheveled, still slightly out of breath from the laps the coach makes them run.

Stan was sitting in the back, one leg laying across the seat and one down on the floor, while Richie kneeled in front of him, his mouth stretched around Stan’s cock. He grazed his teeth lightly as he bobbed his head up and down, locking eyes with Stan, who let out a muffled groan against the back of his hand. The parking lot around them was abandoned, but Stan was always cautious about being too loud. Richie lifted his head off of Stan with an audible “pop” and swirled his tongue around the tip of his dick, his hand reaching up to continue the rhythm his mouth started.

“ _ Fuckkkk _ ,” Stan breathed out, tangling his fingers in Richie’s dark curls and pulling - the rougher Stan is, the more Richie enjoys it. Richie, having moved his mouth back to being around Stan’s dick, moaned, the feeling causing Stan to buck his hips forward. “Shit, sorry.” Richie lifted his head again, looking at Stan with the most serious face that Stan had ever seen on the other. The thought that he ruined everything ran through Stan’s head and he opened his mouth to apologize again but was cut off.

“Stan, if you don’t do that again, I might actually die.”

_ What. _

“Wait, are you-?” 

“ _ Please _ .” Richie’s lips were swollen and a trail of spit connected his mouth to Stan’s cock. Well, how can he say no to that?

Stan nodded, his mouth hanging open a little in anticipation, as he tightened his grip on Richie’s hair. Richie lowered his head and looked up at Stan with half-lidded eyes. Stan took that as an okay and experimentally thrusted his hips up into Richie’s mouth, moaning at the feeling. He started off slow and shallow, not wanting to hurt Richie, until he slapped Stan’s inner thigh lightly and rolled his eyes. Stan tried going deeper, watching as his dick disappeared into Richie’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He got a few thrusts in before Richie made a gagging sound and his eyes rolled back. Stan immediately pulled Richie’s head up.

“Shit, Richie. Are you okay?” Concern was laced in his voice, the words spilling out of his mouth quickly.

“Yeah,” his voice cracked and he coughed a few times, regaining his composure. “Just not used to deepthroating, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Stan grabbed onto Richie’s shirt and pulled him forward, their lips crashing into each other. He licked Richie’s lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth to allow Stan in. Richie reached in between them to grab onto Stan’s length, stroking him as they breathed heavily into each other’s mouths.

“Richie, I’m close-” Stan barely got the sentence out before Richie twisted his hand on the upstroke in just the right way, making Stan come on his jersey and Richie’s hand. Richie kissed Stan’s throat, biting lightly every once in a while - not enough to bruise, but enough to make the area red and hot - as he helped him through his orgasm. Richie wiped his hand on Stan’s pants, making Stan groan at that.

“Really? You couldn’t do that on my already dirty jersey?” Richie just shrugged.

“Sorry I didn’t want your jizz on my hand.” He nudged Stan’s leg on the seat so he could sit down, reaching into his jacket pocket to get out a cigarette. Stan rolled his eyes but moved nonetheless.

“Wait, don’t you want to get off?” Richie smirked around the cigarette in his mouth, trying to light it.

“Already did.” Stan opened his mouth, but Richie beat him to it. “When you were fucking my mouth. I kinda came at the same time I started choking.”

“Huh.” Both of them decided to leave it there. Stan took off his jersey, folding it neatly even though he’d have to wash it soon, while Richie smoked, opening the window just a crack to let the ash fall outside.

“Oh, by the way,” Stan broke their silence, “I don’t need a ride tomorrow.” It’s become a thing, Richie picking him up after practice, since Stan doesn’t drive and his parents work late. It’s also become a thing that, well,  _ this  _ would happen. “I’m helping Bill with his pre-calc so he doesn’t end up failing.”

“Why does he always go to you for help? I have straight A’s, too.”

“I don’t know, maybe because you never actually help? You and Bill just end up playing video games.” Richie feigned offense at this.

“Well, I never!” His voice shifted into his Southern Belle one - probably his favorite - as he flicked his cigarette out the window. Stan just laughed at him, and Richie joined him.

“Oh! That reminds me,” Richie started, shifting his body to face Stan. “Did you see how flushed Bill got at lunch today? That boy was redder than a tomato!”

“Well, you were basically yelling to the whole school how great you thought his ass looked.”

“That’s besides the point,” Richie waved him off with his hand. “I think we should have a little game with our favorite stuttering stud.” Stan arched his eyebrows, very intrigued to see where Richie’s mind was. Despite knowing Richie the best, it was nearly impossible to follow his train of thought.

“What kind of game?”

“Let’s see who can get the biggest reaction out of him.”

“What do you mean?” Stan asked, despite being afraid to learn what the hell Richie was talking about.

“I see the way you look at him - don’t even fight me on this, Staniel - and I think it would be fun to see how he reacts to both of us flirting with him. See if we can get him stuttering more than usual.” Richie moved closer as he was talking, putting his hands on Stan’s chest. He was still wearing an undershirt, but he could feel Richie’s cool fingers through the thin fabric and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“How do we decide who wins?” Stan didn’t know why he was entertaining this thought. It was a ridiculous idea - stupid, really - but he was entranced by Richie’s hands on his body and felt the need to go along.

“We’ll play that part by ear.”

“What does the winner get?”

“I don’t know, some good chucks? A kiss from our dearest Billiam, if we’re lucky? What does it matter, though? It’s just for fun. Just like what we do.” Richie sat back, taking his hands with him.

“I wouldn’t say  _ just _ like what we do.”

“Fair point,” Richie nodded. “So what do you say, Stan the Man? Wanna have some fun?” He stuck his hand out like he was securing some big sale at a car lot. Stan rolled his eyes, but shook his hand anyways. He figured he could flirt a little with Bill, there was no harm in that, after all. He could start out small, just complimenting his form during practice should be enough to get a reaction from him. And, well, Stan wouldn’t be upset if Bill liked the flirting. This would be interesting, at the very least. “Let the games begin!”

Stan laughed as he got out of the car to get in the passenger seat, while Richie just climbed over the console, accidently turning up the radio with his knee. Richie left it alone, since he liked the song, and started belting out the lyrics. He got his car in gear once they both got settled and started his way toward Stan’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think so i know whether or not i should continue this lol i have parts of the rest of the story written out already but my motivation for writing has dwindled down to essentially nothing and i wont finish this if people arent interested
> 
> you can find my other stuff on my tumblr @stanzier


End file.
